Focus of your love
by Arvan82
Summary: How far would you go to get what you want? AU, where Vegeta and Bulma meet under different circumstances (Rated M for possible foul language) (Reviews or comments would be much appreciated)
1. Survivor

A/N: dunseeme741 and I had a casual talk and she asked me what I thought would happen if Vegeta and Bulma met on Earth in a universe where Frieza was killed by Vegeta. Well here's my take on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

**Note: For this chapter**

_Italic = the past before destruction of Planet Vegeta aka Vegeta-sei (Vegeta aged 5)_

Normal fonts = Present time (Vegeta aged 28, same age during the Freeza Saga)

**2****nd**** Note: **

Due to the inconsistency of the DBZ timelines in the OVAs and the animation, I'm using 'Burdock – the father of Goku' as a timeline guideline. So Vegeta is 5 years old when Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Survivor<span>**

_**~Vegeta-Sei~**_

_Vegeta laid on his bed, his tail swaying in frustration. A part of him was glad his father had decided to exclude him from the usual meeting, involving a certain ice-jin; the other part of him was disquiet... he cursed the ice-jin behind the safety of his room walls._

"_Be patient, your highness. One day when you're bigger, stronger, you will break these chains that bind you and take your rightful place as ruler. You will lead your people to glory and all shall know your name" his current temporary babysitter spoke._

"_I've heard that many times already, why are you here anyway? Where's Nappa?" Vegeta looked away from her._

_Vegeta paid little attention to the third-class female left in his company. He didn't know this female other than she was the mate of another third class warrior who had earned some recognition for his bravery, but still, a low class nonetheless._

"_His majesty requested that the commander accompany him, young prince. I will be your guardian tonight" she explained._

_Vegeta saw little reason for her to be here, but with every elite at his father's side for the sake of keeping up appearance in front of that ice-jin and the other warriors out, purging planets for that bastard. There were no other candidates for the task. _

_Hn! It wasn't that he needed babysitting, much less from a low class who, from the looks of her, was likely unable to fight to save her own life, let alone safeguard his. He was more than capable of handling anything that came his way, but it was a custom he couldn't shake off no matter how much he wanted to. Some traditions were rooted deep and dated back many years, deeming the practice more necessary than common sense and this happened to be one of them._

"_Ch! I don't need a babysitter and you don't look like you can survive a beating"_

"_I'm not a fighter, your highness. I'm afraid you will not find me a challenge in a spar" she smiled, not disagreeing with his statement._

"_And they let someone like you watch me, are we so short of warriors that they had to make do with weaklings?" he snorted, giving her his back as he turned to his side._

"_Your highness is more than capable of defending yourself if trouble finds its way here"_

"_Damn right. Well? If you're going to stay in here for kami knows how long, then make yourself useful"_

"_Then perhaps I could tell you a little story?" she suggested._

"_I usually spar before I sleep and since you're not here for that, then you might as well bore me to sleep, that'll at least give me some hours of rest"_

"_Then I'll tell you a story I've heard when I was a young girl._

_It happened many years ago. On a planet somewhere very far away, there was once a warlord, a prince in his own right. He was powerful and deadly, leaving countless numbers of bodies wherever he went. He sought to unite as many states as he could conquer; both in and out of his territory, killing their leaders, taking whatever he wanted by force"_

"_Hn. The weak don't survive, that's the law of survival" Vegeta rolled his eyes, already seeing the end of this story. It was practically the same kind of stories Saiyan mothers liked telling their cubs. "Continue"_

"_As powerful and unstoppable he may be; he had many enemies. Your highness knows the saying 'know your enemies'. The warlord had many allies but he also had many enemies. One day, the warlord decided to take an overview tour of his conquered lands. He was accompanied by his general; the man in charge of his army._

_When they sat down on a field to rest, his general offered him a drink from his waterskin. The warlord accepted; but he was betrayed. His general had laced it with a poison that attacked his nerves, making it difficult for him to fight. The general attacked, intending to kill his former leader, believing he now had the upper hand"_

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow; deciding there was more to the tale than he initially thought. He opened his eyes, readily pushing sleep aside as he listened to the rest of the tale._

"_Despite his handicap and injuries the general inflicted on him, the warlord was a survivor; he fought fiercely for his life, until finally his enemy drew his last breath. The warlord wasn't out of danger yet, he was alone, in the middle of nowhere, bleeding from his wounds; he got up on his feet…?" she stopped and looked towards the door._

_Vegeta turned his head towards the door, having heard the light knocks on his door, followed by a voice he recognised; it was the voice of one of his usual guards. He gave the man his permission to enter._

"_Your highness" he entered and bowed respectfully, before turning to the female. "You can go now"_

_She nodded._

"_Then I will take my leave. I bid you goodnight, your highness" she bowed._

"_What!? Hey! Finish it first!" Vegeta sat up, his reaction betraying his initial front of non-interest._

"_Another time, I promise. Rest well your highness" with another bow, she took her leave._

* * *

><p><strong>~Present time~<strong>

He frowned. He knew he should have left Nappa and Raditz in charge or maybe let his soldiers to do the work, instead of insisting he take charge in the frontline as well; some habits die hard. He was a warrior before he became a ruler and some things are hard to change or adjust to, especially when he was used to leading on the battlefield instead of giving orders from a throne. The task of governing was going to be a challenge for Vegeta, while his father had taught him the basics of royal duties in his younger days; his upbringing focused a lot more on fighting, and then there were his days of servitude in Freeza's army, which only strengthened him in that field.

Vegeta glared at the ground, this wouldn't do… the soil was poor; no crops could grow from it and the humility… it would kill the seeds before anything could sprout.

"Ch! This planet's worthless, not even worth a glance" Raditz kicked a random rock.

"Nothing's even alive here but bugs and there aren't any proper minerals or resources here" Nappa frowned.

"Bloody waste of time" Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he started walking towards the pods. "Nappa! You and Raditz scout. You know how to reach me" he tapped on his scouter.

"Yeah got it. Raditz and I will head out separately and see what we can find, save us some time. Get a move on, Raditz"

3 pods left the inhabitable planet, leaving in 3 different directions.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong.<p>

Vegeta's sleep was disturbed by a loud siren, a warning… his screen immediately showed the problem, his pod was heading in the direction of a very large meteor at an alarming speed; giving him no time to change direction or brace for the enormous impact.

…

Vegeta cursed, spitting out blood as he dragged himself from the wreckage of his damaged pod, lying on the grass for a brief moment of rest after his ordeal. He was somewhat lucky… it could have been worse, much worse; his pod had managed to hold itself somewhat together long enough for an ungraceful emergency crash landing, breaking apart after entering the unknown planet's atmosphere.

It wasn't a planet he was familiar with. The galaxy was vast with unknown territory, many of which had yet to be discovered. This planet was one of them and the only hospitable one in the territory he had travelled into.

The downside of his 'lucky' escape was the condition of his body; his pod not being the only thing that had taken a beating from the meteor. The blow of the impact had damage the pod's air tank and disrupted the pressure control unit. The rapid loss of oxygen, the agonising pressure against his chest and the building up burn sensation inside him brought on by the merciless vacuum of space, forced him to take his chances and land on the closest planet.

He wasn't out of danger yet.

The duration of his flight had taken a bit of time. The prolong exposure to the space vacuum had ruptured his insides, likely his lungs, judging by how difficult breathing was; his superior Saiyan genes had helped him survive this long, but if left untreated…

He forced himself to stand, barely able to keep himself upright with his head spinning and the pain pounding hard in his chest with each breath he took. He staggered, distancing himself from the crash site one unsteady step at a time. It was the best he could manage in his current condition.

With sheer willpower, he dragged himself away from the grass field and made his way to what looked like flat solid ground. He barely took a step on the flat ground when a loud shriek and the sound of a roaring vehicle, shocked him.

He jumped out of the way, his survival instincts kicking in despite his battered condition. He landed on his feet, then on his knees as his injuries dragged him down. He hissed in pain; that suddenly jump did nothing good for his already broken body.

"Baka! What are you doing coming out of nowhere! I almost ran you over!"

Instantly, he made himself stand again; refusing to show weakness to anyone. He could barely make out the outline of a person, let alone what she said. His vision was going… and the voice was starting to sound distance… like a fading echo. Shit… consciousness was slipping from him and fast.

"Are you alright?" she came forward, realising the man was bleeding, now that she had a better look at him.

"Stay back…" Vegeta positioned his hand in front of him, channelling enough energy for a ki-blast; making a final stand. It worked. She stayed where she was, but she wouldn't leave.

"Look. I don't know what's your problem but you're hurt and you need help ok? Now put your hand down before you hurt someone"

Vegeta was surprised.

"I don't… need help" Vegeta stubbornly refused to extinguish the ki-blast, supporting his outstretched hand with his other hand.

"Right… honestly, if you're going to play tough guy then try to be more convincing" once again, she didn't back off; instead, she took a step forward and sighed. "You're in bad shape, stop being a stubborn ass"

Vegeta growled. He swore if she took another step he would fire; no more warnings. A gut crashing pain forced him into a crouching position, his ki-blast extinguished in the process. He brought his hand to his chest, the pain coming on in waves.

Blood ran down his lips, and more blood when he coughed; a thick mass of blood, both liquid and partial solidified… that meant he was bleeding internal… it was a bad sign.

Confusion and shock took over when Vegeta felt her support him with her shoulder, bringing his arm over hers; she helped him to his feet. She had managed to invade his personal space and he hadn't noticed…

"No more arguments. You're coming with me"

That was the last thing he heard. He could not have protested even if he wanted to. His world came to a complete stop, his vision blackened as he slipped unwillingly into an unpleasant abyss.

To be continued ~

* * *

><p><em>This story is a short collaboration between dunseeme741 and me. Ideas came from both of us, but... how very smart of her… she got me to do most of the writing. And then she didn't want to sign up for an account here and asked me to use mine. So… here you have it. The first Vegeta and Bulma fic from me.<em>

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this. _

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


	2. Road to recovery

A/N: Based on an AU, where Vegeta and Bulma met on Earth, in a universe where Vegeta killed Freeza and took his place as ruler. (Collaboration with dunseeme741)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

**Note: For this chapter **

_Italic = the past before destruction of Planet Vegeta aka Vegeta-sei (Vegeta aged 5)_

Normal fonts = Present time (Vegeta aged 28, same age during the Freeza Saga)

**2****nd**** Note: **

Due to the inconsistency of the DBZ timelines in the OVAs and the animation, I'm using 'Burdock – the father of Goku' as a timeline guideline. So Vegeta is 5 years old when Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Road to recovery<strong>

_**~Vegeta-sei~**_

"_It's the prince!"_

"_Prince Vegeta!"_

_Voices echoed throughout the centre, spreading the news of the Saiyan Prince's arrival before he even set foot into the place. Immediately all work ceased, with every Saiyan going down on knee in a show of respect._

_He ignored them all, barely giving anyone a second glance as he looked for a particular face among the crowd. He spotted her some distance towards the back and proceeded to head in that direction, eventually stopping in front of her._

_She kept her eyes lowered, as expected of a third-class when in the presence of royalty._

"_Well?" he growled with impatience._

"_Your highness" she nodded once, still keeping her focus on the floor, having not received Vegeta's permission to stand, let alone look up._

_Vegeta caught on and immediately his face coloured. Too absorbed in his mission to find the third-class female, he had neglected to realise everyone was still on their knees, waiting for his permission to stand._

"_Stand!" he gave his permission none too gently, glaring at the female as if in anger; all to hide his embarrassment._

"_What can we do for you, your highness" another third-class came forward, a male; likely someone in charge of the centre._

_Vegeta paid him no heed; waving his hand to dismiss him, all the while his focus remained on the female in front of him._

"_I expect to see you in my room tonight" he spoke in a commanding tone, expecting his orders to be carried out._

"_Your highness?" she looked confused._

"_You will be there no later than the sun touches the mountains" and just like that, Vegeta turned and left the meat distribution centre; leaving everyone and especially her, stunned._

"_Gine? What's going on? Why would the prince specifically ask for you?" another female asked her, prompting everyone to turn in their direction; they were curious._

"_I don't know…" honestly, she didn't. A week had passed since her short stay in the prince's room due to unforeseen circumstances; she had expected it to be her first and last. The prince's unexpected visit had suggested otherwise._

_A whisper that was barely soft enough to be considered one caught her attention. Whispers of a suspicion too outrageous to be said; to be heard or caught suggesting such a thing was punishable by death._

_She hushed them all, it was impossible; she already has a mate. And the prince would not be interested in a third-class, older female; especially one years his senior, not to mention the prince was too young, just 5 years cycle._

…

_She made her way to the prince's bed chamber. There was still some time, the sun had just travelled towards the direction of the mountains, but it would soon disappear behind them and night would take its place._

"_Your highness?" she knocked on the door, opening it when he answered. The aroma of a delicious banquet greeted her as she entered the room; Vegeta was in the midst of having his dinner._

_~GROWL~_

_The smell assaulted her senses, reminding her that she had not eaten yet; now with her belly heavy with child, she was always hungry. It was loud enough to get his attention, causing him to pause and look at her; she blushed, apologising with a bow._

_A second growl had him roll his eyes. He should have been more specific and informed her to have her meal first before coming to his room._

"_Get over here" he kicked the chair towards his left, moving it about 3 feet from the dining table; an indication or invitation for her to sit and join him at the table._

_She blinked, surprised, shocked more specifically. Third-class Saiyans were not allowed to dine in the same space as the elites, let alone at an elite or in this case, royalty's table. Not only that… to accept food from a male Saiyan was to give him leave, permission to courtship. A replay of the whispers at the meat distribution centre came to her mind. Impossible… the prince was too young and she's already mated!_

"_Didn't you hear me?! Get over here, sit down and eat! I want to hear the rest of that blasted tale and I don't want any sound effects from you!" he tore a whole leg of some roasted beast and shoved it into his mouth, chewing with more force than usual._

_Oh… could it be? She smiled to herself; she did promise to tell him the rest of that tale, didn't she? Looks like his highness would have her keep her promise, even if it meant arranging for her to be his guardian again._

_She moved forward, pausing slightly in front of the chair, waiting in case the prince changed his mind. When he didn't stop her, she sat down; thanking him before partaking in the meal._

…

"_The warlord kept going until his feet could carry him no further. Eventually he collapsed; weak from the loss of blood and on the verge of death. As luck would have it, the warlord had collapsed some distance from an independent village and was discovered by a small hunting group._

_They brought him into the village and tended to his wounds, death did not claim him that day; he lived"_

"_Hn. He was just lucky" Vegeta rolled his eyes._

"_He was, but he had a long road to recovery ahead of him. The villagers opened their doors to him, not aware that he was the man whom they feared would one day conquer their lands. He was given a place to rest and recuperate in the village elder's home"_

"_So they invited their own deaths to their door. Fools, the lot of them" _

"_Some would call them that and some would say they're soft. They're kind, willing to give others a chance; and he was injured, they couldn't leave him to the wild beasts"_

"_Soft and foolish. Hn, they only have themselves to blame if their homes burn to the ground. Continue"_

"_The elder had a daughter and she was the one tasked with the duty of nursing him back to health"_

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow. A female? Kami… this was going to turn into a love story, he just knew it would. Gine saw the look on his face and smiled._

"_Not so fancy and not all mushy, your highness. She worked the soils, her fingers were rough, her skin was tan; her hair wasn't silky and her eyes were fierce like wild fire. She wasn't as beautiful as the fair women of his status; she didn't adorn herself with colours or jewels nor did she hide behind a smile. Everything about her was on the surface and she didn't hesitate to let the warlord know she didn't like him. Nevertheless, she obeyed her father and took care of him. _

_He didn't make her work easy though. After 5 days he was confident he was well enough to leave and refused to be cared for, in his terms, being coddled by anyone and especially a woman whom he saw as inferior, compared to himself; and so, she proposed a deal. She challenged him to a one to one duel and if he won, he was free to leave; but if she won, he would accept that he still needs time to recover"_

_Vegeta snorted once, a grin starting to show on his face. Interesting… A fearless female, but still a woman. What could she do against a warrior?_

"_He accepted the terms and so they duelled. The outcome wasn't one he expected but one he had to accept. She had managed to overwhelm him, forcing him to yield when she had him in a choke lock"_

_Gine had to stop for a moment, smiling at the prince whose eyes were wide open; absolutely taken aback by the outcome as well. The look on Vegeta's face was priceless, but she decided not to comment on it; he would not take it well._

"_Impossible! He was a warrior, how could a mere female defeat him?!" it made no sense to Vegeta._

"_He wasn't at his best and he underestimated his opponent. She knew he wasn't well enough to fight and used that to her advantage, she had to show him what he refused to admit to himself" she explained._

"_Hn. Smart strategy but still dishonourable" Vegeta accepted the reason, crossing his arms with a frown. "So he stayed"_

_She nodded. "He did, as agreed; promising that he would duel her again. She agreed with the understanding that if he should ever win, he'd be free to go"_

_Vegeta nodded as if in approval._

_He was about to tell her to continue when something caught his attention at the corner of his eye and he turned, towards his room window. 5 streaks of light appeared in the night sky, entering Vegeta-sei's atmosphere… that meant 5 space pods were returning._

"_Space pods. 5 of them" he said casually._

"_5? Burdock…" she smiled._

"_Burdock?" That was a name he knew. The third-class warrior who had proven himself and was allowed to lead a team, a privilege reserved for the elites. "Go if you want, but I expect you to return the following night" he gave his permission, having seen that look on her face. _

_Hidden away from the public's eye, Vegeta looked down from his balcony; the pods had landed moments ago. He watched as the hatch opened, revealing the Saiyan with a scar on his cheek._

* * *

><p><strong>~Earth~<strong>

Vegeta thought he could hear the sound of a beep… and another… a constant sound… like a heartbeat. A heart rate machine maybe… He tried to open his eyes, the lids felt heavy and there was pain… his chest hurt.

Vegeta gasped and in all haste, forced his body into a sit up position; forcing consciousness to return and immediately, he regretted his impulsive decision. He felt a sharp agonising pull in his chest, the pain more obvious now; the sensation mimicking the one incident where Freeza had his rib cage crashed, squeezing his internal organs and puncturing them in the process.

Too much in pain to attempt to sit upright, he collapsed readily back onto the bed, taking quick intakes of breaths. Breathing wasn't without pain, but he noticed it wasn't as excruciating as it had been earlier… that reminded him…

He took a careful look at his surroundings… he was in a room, hooked up to Cardiac Monitor… a rejuvenation ward?

He heard the sound of a turning knob and his eyes shifted to the door. In came that same woman, carrying a tray of something that smelled great in her hands. He kept his eyes on her, in just case.

"Saw you were awake" she pointed upwards, referring to the surveillance cam attached to the wall and he frowned, so he was being monitored as well.

"So do you remember me?"

Vegeta ignored her, turning his face elsewhere; not in the least interested in conversation. She raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing in the middle of nowhere and what happened?"

Again her attempt at conversation was met with silence.

"Hey, did your injuries cause some temporary damage to your hearing? Or did something get stuck in your throat? Need me to use sign language?" she asked sarcastically.

Silence again…. Then…

"You're the woman who almost ran over me. None of your business, not your concern. No, no and no" he answered her questions in the order they were asked.

It took her awhile to figure out what he meant, but eventually she did. She narrowed her eyes then 'gently' placed the bowl of fish porridge she brought him awhile ago on the overbed table, crossing her arms after.

"I'm sure you can feed yourself!"

"Hn" he pushed himself up, hissing when the pain hit him hard again.

The sight of him struggling to sit up and the groans that came out of him was impossible to ignore, no matter how much she tried. With a resigned sigh, she came forward again.

"Here" she brought the two pillows in an upright, vertical position before positioning them behind him. Gently, she coaxed him to lean back; but even that required quite a bit of effort on his part, then she pushed the overbed table closer towards him.

Vegeta leaned back with her support, annoyed that he had to resort to accepting her aid. There was nothing he hated more than being coddled; if Nappa or Raditz had been here, he'd be ashamed. Oh fuck!

"Oi! Woman, where's my scouter?!"

"What? What's a scouter?"

"I had it on when you came along. Where is it?!"

"Oh! You mean that white suit? It was beyond salvage so I threw it"

"That's not what I asked! What?!" he removed the blanket, revealing a simple yukata instead of his saiyan armour.

"I didn't undress you if that's what you're asking" she supplied when he looked in her direction again. My father and a friend did, ok? It's true!" she insisted when he raised his eyebrows at her.

He wasn't embarrassed, far from it. Saiyans were not a shy species; he had already lost count of the times he had been seen in his birthday suit, mostly by paramedics and comrades; male and female.

"Whatever. And that's not what I was asking about"

"Oh. Then you must mean that green lens thing. It's broken too" she confirmed his suspicions.

"Fuck!" he cursed and was about to slam his hands on the overbed table when the pain made its presence known again. He hissed, cursing his damn luck.

"Hey it's no big deal. I can fix it but I'll need some time"

He snorted; that was big talk for a woman. "In case you didn't know, woman. That scouter is one of the most advanced piece of equipment…"

"It's a telecommunication and a calculator of sorts" she interrupted him. Mentally giving herself a point for shocking him into silence. "No sweat for a genius, I work with these big, bad boys every day. "

He wasn't expecting that.

"I'll take a look at it, now would you eat? You've been unconscious for 2 days and you need to replenish your strength. By the way… did you know your lungs were a bloody mess? We've dealt with the worse of it, but even I wasn't sure you'd make it. What happened?"

She just doesn't give up, does she? Vegeta sighed in annoyance, opting to avoid answering that question by focusing on the food instead.

"And that tail…? You know, my friend, Goku. He had one just like that"

That caught his attention. There was another Saiyan here?

"Where is he? Get him over here!" Vegeta pushed himself forward again.

"Hey take it easy! He's not here now!" she came closer, stopping him before he hurt himself. Her good intentions were not taken too kindly.

"Woman, get out of my way or I swear I'll finish what I started" he growled threateningly. Then in a swift shove that surprised him, she pushed him back none too gently; his back slammed against the two pillows. That shove had stung, but it was the shock that she managed that at all, that got to him; immediately that shock changed to rage. "How dare you"

She was quicker however; his injuries responsible for slowing him down considerably. She kept her hand against his chest; A dangerous gesture should he be well enough to move. He was testing her patience and he was pushing it, successfully he had brought that patience up to her neck. Slowly, she removed her hand from his chest and raised a finger, right in his face. A gesture that held his attention and shut him up, but didn't stop him from glaring.

"Now look here, you ungrateful jerk! My name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs; not woman and I said before my friend isn't here right now and I have no way to contact him until he comes over. Second, if you so much as threaten me again, you can forget about your scouter thing. Third, you're in no condition to be moving around yet, you're welcome to stay here until you recover and you will do that and be grateful. Once you've recovered, you can show yourself to the door for all I care, but not when you run the possibility of being found dead out there. Do you hear me?!" she glared at him with both hands now on her hips.

Vegeta blinked once, surprised. He should have been angry at her or at the very least take offence at the audacity of her actions; yet that anger never came. Instead, he smirked, snickering softly moments later. So this woman had some fire in her after all; she had won this round. He grudgingly admitted to himself, but only because he was injured and if what she said was true then he still needed her. His scouter was in dire need of repair if he was to call for another pod.

"What's so funny" she frowned.

"You're crazy, woman" he shook his head, his smirk still present on his face.

"Bulma" she corrected him again.

"Vegeta"

"Huh?"

"My name" Vegeta answered, feeling a little more generous with his information and she relaxed.

His smirk was contagious, granted it wasn't a smile but the aura that radiated from him was rather calm and… nice, in a weird sense surprisingly and she smiled back; the atmosphere of the room returning to its serene state.

"Just eat before it gets cold"

"What the hell is this slop?" Vegeta stared at the strange looking stew like, semi-solid gruel.

"Just. eat. it" a vein was starting to show on her temple.

He took a taste, not because she told him to, but because he was hungry. Hmmm… taste better than it looked, it had the texture of soft grains, the flavour of fish and little slices of fish in it. He ate slowly, even the intake of food caused him some level of discomfort, but it was bearable.

'_Ring! Ring! Ring!'_

"Hello dad? I'm fine. Yeah… ah... no. It strangely disappeared around 3 days back. Everyone's calling it a lucky escape but I'm telling you, I saw this light heading towards it… it looked as if superman had knocked that meteoroid out of space. It was gone and that light too… oh about that thing that came into the Earth's atmosphere? What did you find? Really?! That's amazing! I'd like to see it! What? Oh. Yeah he's up… speedy and amazing recovery but he still needs rest. I'll see you when you get back. See you dad" she hung up the call.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked slowly, having heard some parts of that conversation.

"My dad" she told him briefly.

"What was that Meteoroid thing you were talking about?" he asked. He had a guess, but for some strange reason he wanted to be sure.

"Oh that? There was actually a massive meteoroid that would have come crashing towards Earth within the next half century, but it disappeared from sight just 3 days back after hitting something that seemed like another smaller meteoroid" she explained to him, surprised that he was interested.

"And what did your father find?" he pushed for the answer.

"There was something else that came into the Earth's atmosphere around the same time I found you. I was actually heading towards there and you showed up… I couldn't leave you there so I asked my dad to go see what it was. Turns out it was some kind of wreckage… but on careful inspection, my dad said it might be an alien transportation of sorts. Isn't it exciting?! He's bringing it over, so we'll know sooner or later… what's wrong?"

She watched as Vegeta's facial expression changed into a scowl. What's wrong with him… wait… she found him some distance from where the source of the crash would have been… his lungs were bleeding and showed evidence of being ruptured, a common symptom of being exposed to space vacuum… then he had a telecommunication technology she hadn't seen before… Are you kidding…

"That was… you?" she asked, having connected the dots and came up with a wild guess; one that was of the highest possibility.

"Both the collision and the crash. And that was my space pod" he answered none too happily.

To be continued ~

* * *

><p><em>Oopsie! Thanks for the info. I'll edit that light years thing in awhile.<em>

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this. _

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


End file.
